garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Egg Over Easy Part 2/Transcript
(the episode begins at the small shed where Orson Pig arrives and greets the viewing audience; he joins Bo Sheep) Orson: 'Oh, hi. This is the second part of the story of how Wade became an egg again. ''(Roy appears and tells the recap of part 1 as scene changes to that) '''Roy: ''(inhales deeply and talks rapidly) Some of Wade's friends tried to have a surprise birthday party for him, but he ran into the woods to reflect on his lot as a cowardly duck, while in the meantime, Sheldon managed to evade the weasel, who has a craving for eggs, and then, Sheldon ran into Wade and told him how neat it was to be an egg, so he made a shell out of papier-mâché, and is now walking around in it. ''(scene continues from where it was left off as Wade bumps into a clothesline) Wade: 'Oh, I am a egg. A egg am I. ''(Wade walks by a confused Lanolin Lamb as he walks to Orson, working on paperwork) 'Wade: '''Ha! I do not have to worry about bills because I am a egg! And eggs do not have to pay bills! ''(giggles) (next we see Wade walking to Booker, who is planting his field) 'Wade: '''Chores are a problem for you and not I, for I am a egg. And a egg does not do chores! ''(laughs) '' ''(Wade then walks to Bo, who is seeing trash in a pond) 'Bo: '''Pollution's such a bummer, man. '''Wade: '''I do not have to worry about the pollution in your world, for I live in my own little world! ''(Wade walks to Roy, who is setting up an alarm system; Roy taps on Wade's shell) 'Roy: '''Wade, if you're in there, I installed a new emergency alarm in case of trouble. ''(pulls on the chain) ''You just pull the chain and then...(sees Wade walking away) ''Hey, egg! I think your yolk is leaking out! Or maybe, it's your brains! '''Orson: ''(V.O.) Wade was free from worry. Or at least, he thought he was. ''(we see Wade walking blindly and bumping into a tree) Wade: '''Ow! '''Orson: ''(V.O.) This happened to him a lot. But that's the price you pay, I guess, when you choose not to know what's happening in the world around you. ''(Wade keeps walking blindly and bumps into the barn) Wade: 'Ow! ''(Wade blindly walks away just as the weasel appears; he sees Wade blindly walking away) '''Roy: ''(V.O.) You don't even know when you're being stalked by a weasel. '''Weasel: '''Mmmm! ''(smacks his lips) ''What an egg. That thing's big enough to make a Denver omelet for all of Denver. '''Bo: '(V.O.) ''That was one problem the duck had. ''(Wade the Egg and Booker Chick sit on a log) Booker: 'Wade, I know how timid you are. The way you ran out on your birthday party this morning. '''Wade: '''Birthday par...''Birthday party! (quickly jumps up) ''That's right! I forgot today was my birthday! '''Booker: '''But Wade, you haven't-- '''Wade: '''I am no longer afraid of whatever I was afraid of! ''(Wade runs back to the farm) '''Roy: ''(V.O.) He was all excited... ''(Wade runs into a tree) Wade: '''Oof! '''Roy: ''(V.O.) ...so excited about his... ''(Wade runs into a fence) Wade: '''Oof! '''Roy: ''(V.O.) ...excited about his birthday... ''(Wade runs into the barn) '' '''Wade: '''Oof! '''Roy: '(V.O.) He was all excited about his birthday, and he rushed over to where the party had been. (Wade runs to Orson, who is cleaning up the party decorations and throwing them away) Wade: ''(to Orson) I'm here for my birthday party! Everyone yell, "Surprise!" Everyone sing off-key! Everyone shower me with gifts! '''Orson: '''I'm sorry, Wade, but you can't have a birthday party. You're an egg. You haven't been born yet. '''Wade: ' What do you mean I haven't been born yet? I...I... Bo: ''(V.O.) And, like, right there, he noticed another disadvantage to being an egg: no birthdays, man. '''Wade: '''Still, and yet, 'tis a small price to pay for the safety of being a egg. '''Roy: '(V.O.) ''Anyway, Orson here figured that since they already had Wade's name on the cake, it shouldn't go to waste. ''(Orson picks up the cake and holds it close to Wade) Orson: 'Make a wish, Wade, and blow out the candles. '''Wade: '''Oh, boy! I love making a wish and blowing out the candles! Let's see. Wish...wish...so many things I want. Oh, I know! I know! ''(Wade tries to blow out the birthday candles, but to no avail; the shell is blocking the wind from his beak; Wade falls on the back of his shell) 'Orson: '''I don't think it's gonna work, Wade. I'll just cut the cake. '''Wade: '''Now, I wouldn't get my wish, and it's so breezy in here, too. ''(Orson holds up a slice of cake for Wade) '''Orson: '''Where's your mouth, Wade? '''Wade: It's in here. And the delicious cake is out there. (Wade despondently walks away) Orson: ''(V.O.) Wade was starting to realize that when you're an egg, your world is pretty small. And that wasn't the worst of it. ''(the weasel is lying in wait for Wade the Egg from a tall tree; he pounces down on Wade, but Wade jumps out of the way just in time) Weasel: ''(grunts) Missed! ''(Wade runs away from the weasel) Wade: 'Help! Oh, help! Weasel! Help! Cannot anyone hear me?! ''(crashes into a tree) ''Oof! ''(then he keeps running as the weasel continues to chase after him; the trail of leaves follows the weasel for a comedic effect) '''Bo: ''(V.O.) None of us heard him, man! See, the shell, well, you know, it kind of muffled the sound of him yelling. '''Roy: '(V.O.) ''But then, he got an idea. ''(Wade runs to the alarm that Roy set up and jumps up to ring it, but his wings are inside the shell) Roy: ''(V.O.) He'd sound that alarm that I had installed, which was a good idea except for one teensy problem. '''Wade: '''My arms are in here, and the alarm is out there! Oh, what a disaster! What a catastrophe! ''(the weasel snatches Wade and runs off) Weasel: 'What a breakfast! '''Wade: '''Oh, help! Oh, serious help! ''(Booker sees the Weasel taking Wade away and rushes to Orson, Roy, and Bo) '''Booker: '''The weasel's got Wade! '''Bo: '''Hey, like, what are we gonna do, man? '''Roy: '''Do we still have that old, extra-long coat around? And all those feather's we swept out of the chicken coop? '''Orson: ''(confused) I think so, yeah. '''Roy: '''Then, come on! We've gotta find some glue! '''Orson: '''Glue? ''(Orson, Booker, Roy, and Bo rush into the barn and get the supplies as the scene cuts to the Weasel preparing his stew pot while Wade is trapped in a makeshift enclosure) Wade: ''(to the weasel) You don't want me. Think how much cholesterol would be in a egg this size. '''Weasel: '''Shut up! Where's my cookbook? ''(the weasel runs to find his cookbook as Wade laments over his egg-stremely difficult situation) Bo: ''(V.O.) It was about then that Wade came to a realization, and boy it sure took him long enough. '''Wade: '''I...I do not wish to be a egg. I thought I'd make the outside world go away and I'd be safe. But I'm in more trouble than ever. ''(tries to climb out) ''Come on! Let me out! I wanna be born! Let me out! Oh, let me out! ''(Wade begins to hatch from his "egg" just as the weasel finds the recipe in his cookbook) Weasel: 'Here we go. Page 347, eggs Benedict. ''(Wade hatches from his "egg.") '''Wade: ''(gasping for air)'' (the weasel sees that Wade has hatched and turns to another recipe he can do) Weasel: 'Page 348, boiled duck. ''(Wade madly shakes the enclosure to try and break free) 'Wade: '''You let me go! I am no longer a defenseless egg! I have come out of my shell! ''(the weasel walks to Wade) 'Weasel: '''So, you're a little overripe. I don't mind. ''(Roy's motherly voice is heard in the distance) '''Roy: ''(as Wade's mother) Oh, where is my egg? Oh, where did my egg go? '''Weasel: '(to Wade) ''Sounds like your Mommy's looking for you. '''Wade: '''It does? '''Weasel: '(calling to Wade's "Mommy") ''Your egg's over here, lady! ''(to Wade) ''Looks like I'm gonna get two for the price of one! ''(the weasel runs off to try and catch the "mother duck") Wade: ''(confused) That didn't sound like Mommy. '''Weasel: '(snickers) ''Here she comes. Another duck for my stew pot! She'll be lunch tomorr...oh. ''(sees the giant "mother duck" who is very angry) Roy: ''(as Wade's mother) Oooh! What have you done with my baby?! ''(the weasel backs away, terrified) Weasel: 'Uh, I was just leaving, uh, like, ''forever! (the weasel runs off as fast as his legs can carry him; Wade sees his "Mommy" approaching him) '''Wade: '''Who are you, big duck? You are not my Mommy! '''Roy: ''(as Wade's mother) Don't you recognize me sonny? ''(reveals himself in his normal voice) ''It's me, Roy. '''Bo: '(reveals himself under Roy) ''And me! '''Orson: '(reveals himself under Bo) ''And me! ''(scene dissolves back to the shed with Orson and Bo in the chairs and Roy standing next to them) Roy: 'Wade finally got all his birthday presents. '''Orson: '''Which was only right since he was finally born. And Wade doesn't, uh... ''(Orson, Bo, and Wade see Wade waling in another papier-mâché shell to their shock) '' '''Orson: '''Wade, I thought you decided you didn't want to be an egg. '''Wade: '''True, but I thought I'd give it one more chance. ''(chuckles) ''Now, now that the weasel has been chased far away, there is no one to menace me. ''(Wade walks out of the shed completely satisfied) 'Bo: '''Wow. All that, and he still didn't learn his lesson, man. '''Orson: '''Well, I guess there's no moral to this story because Wade... '''Wade: '''Help! Oh, no! ''(we see Wade running away again, but this time, from the Easter Bunny happily bouncing and carrying a can of blue paint and a paintbrush) 'Wade: '''Oh, help! '''Easter: '''You come back here! You come back and. uh, let me, uh, paint you! ''(laughs) 'Wade: '''Oh, no! Stop! Oh, please! '''Easter Bunny: '''Come back! '''Wade: '''Help! Please! ''(Orson, Bo, and Roy are shocked at what's going on) '''Bo: '''Wow! Like, who was that? '''Roy: ''(disgruntled) The Easter Bunny. ''(The Easter Bunny is now chasing Wade around a tree where he keeps bumping into it) (episode ends) Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 7